Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to archiving real-time interactive flows.
Technical Background
Various network protocols, such as Web Real-Time Communications (WebRTC) protocol, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), and H.323, provide capabilities for establishing real-time interactive flows via the Internet and/or a private network, such as an enterprise network. Such real-time interactive flows may include real-time video, audio, and/or data streams exchanged in point-to-point interactive sessions. Endpoints for the real-time interactive flows may be, for example, two or more web browsers and/or other purpose-built applications or communications clients. In this manner, real-time interactive flows facilitate communications and collaboration among users who may be remote from one another.
The use of real-time interactive flows in some environments may require recording of the real-time interactive flows. For instance, enterprise policies may dictate that real-time interactive flows transmitted across an enterprise network be recorded for security, legal, and/or archival purposes. However, recording the real-time interactive flows may be problematic in such environments. Due to the topology of a typical real-time interactive flow session, use of a central media element on the network between the endpoints to record the real-time interactive flow may not be practicable or desirable. As non-limiting examples, the real-time interactive flow may pass directly from one endpoint to the other, thus bypassing the central media element, or the real-time interactive flow may be encrypted and therefore inaccessible to the central media element. Moreover, duplicating, or “forking,” the real-time interactive flow at one endpoint may put an undue burden on network bandwidth for the duplicated real-time interactive flow, or may degrade the quality of the real-time interactive flow.